The present invention relates to a novel and useful container holding device which is particularly useful with all terrain vehicles, (ATVs).
Operators of motor vehicles are often perplexed when it is desirous to store or temporarily hold beverage containers if the vehicle is in motion. Enclosed vehicles such as automobiles and trucks, often use cup holders which are fastened to the interior of the vehicle in a place determined by the operator of the vehicle. Also, cup holders are commonly molded directly into manufactured consoles provided in a vehicle or constitute a portion of a retractable mechanism which moves into a concealed position and into an available position by the touch of a button and the like.
Certain vehicles, such as ATVs, motorcycles, and the like, being smaller in size, do not possess the amenity of beverage container holders found in larger vehicles. Consequently, there is normally no place for holding a beverage container, requiring the operator of the vehicle to use one hand to support the beverage container while moving. This, of course, presents potentially unsafe condition.
In the past, various structures have been proposed to hold containers such as cups onto items in vehicles which are generally compact in size. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,256,281 and 4,993,611 describe beverage container supports each of which includes a fastening portion and a holder connected thereto. The fastening portion includes a clamp which may be attached to a base.
United States Patent Application Publication 2002/0179794 and Design Patent D470,727 describe cup holders which include a support that may be engaged to a surface to hold liquids in a cup which is also supported by a encircling member.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,063,701 and 5,356,107 teach cup holders or beverage container holders which may be clipped to the vertical structures of chairs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,683 shows a beverage container which is used in conjunction with a golf cart and is connected to the handle thereof.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,673,835 and 5,752,687 illustrate cup holders that are attached to portions of vehicles such as bicycles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,164 and PCT Publication WO 02/070331 describe beverage container holders used within vehicles to hold cups and similar articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,405 reveals a beverage container for a motorcycle which employs a triangular shaped bracket that is attached to the tank of a motorcycle via a securing member that is held in place by Velcro fasteners.
A container holding device for use with a vehicle that is used in conjunction with the fuel tank of a vehicle would be a notable advance in the recreational field.